Tear down the old community building because its all run down with no heating system and a fire hazard. It was built in 1933. We have no place to hold our community activities so all we have is movies once a week. This village really needs some other kind of entertainment. If we had a new community hall we could have a pool table, have games for the kids. Have a room for travelers to stay over night in. Have dances which the village hasn't had in years. Just somewhere where people could get together for a fun evening. Instead of sitting in someone else's home and drinking. We would use some of the material from the old building to build a new and better hall to serve the people of the village better.